


Mirrored Love

by HeavensCrack



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Mirror Sex, Mirror of Erised, Other, Severus Snape - Freeform, Smut, Snape x Mirror of Erised, crack ship, lilacs make Snape frisky, sneaky Snape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 02:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15899337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavensCrack/pseuds/HeavensCrack
Summary: Severus Snape has a secret lover… one that is his heart’s greatest desire.





	Mirrored Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a 31 Day Challenge on the Library (DA) group, that I haven’t yet completed, but will be posting when I do! 
> 
> I got a special request for this ship, I hope you enjoy ;)

Severus Snape looked miserable. No matter where or when, he had the same kicked-puppy look. He was all “gloom and doom”, all the time. No matter what, he never seemed to be physically capable of looking happy. 

The truth was, he was miserable. In the company of other people, that was. Severus was a very happy man, just in privacy. When it was just him, and his beloved. 

Nobody knew about their relationship, they had kept it secret for a very good reason. That reason being that she had to be kept secret, hidden from the world. It tended to be difficult to sneak out and be with her, but he managed, and that was the important thing, that they could be together. 

This night, after dinner, Severus swept out of the Great Hall and headed towards his chambers, intending to freshen up and gather a few things, but he was stopped by Filch. Severus had known the man since he was a child, and had disliked him from the first moment he laid eyes on him. Now, with Filch seeing them as equals and constantly trying to start up a conversation, Severus found himself hating the man more than he ever had being caught by him as a student. 

“Severus,” Filch said respectfully. 

Severus curled his lip into a sneer. “Would you like something, Argus?” he asked, desperately hoping that the man would say something quickly and then leave. 

“Mrs. Norris has noticed something peculiar, something you may have an interest in-”

“Is it more of Potter?” Snape drawled. 

“No, actually, it’s about your movements,” Argus continued, his beady eyes squinting at Severus suspiciously. 

“What?” he asked sharply. 

“You leave your room for hours at a time every night, always heading in the same direction…” 

“What I do in my personal time is my business, and no concern of yours, or your cat’s,” Severus said smoothly, but he was beyond furious. “Besides, have you noted where that direction leads?” Filch’s throat bobbed. “Don’t even try denying it, Argus, I know you have. Lies will get you nowhere. I head to the Head of House bathroom. The staff bathrooms are sufficient, but this bathroom has the best bathtub, and I enjoy taking a long, relaxing bath after Minerva, Pomona, and Filius have gone to bed, so I know I won’t be disturbed. Does that quell your curiosity? Then have a good evening, Argus.” Filch nodded and scurried off. 

Severus sighed. He wasn’t exactly lying, the Head of House bathroom was on the way, and it did have the best bathtub. He did go there every night, partially to deflect any suspicion (and it seems, he was right to suspect that someone may be tracking his movements), but partially to brush his teeth, slick his hair, make himself presentable to his lady love. 

He decided to go earlier today, give her a surprise. Quickly, he walked towards the bathroom and brushed his teeth. Spitting out the excess toothpaste, he pulled a vial out of his robes before stripping them off. Dipping his fingers in the precious liquid, he rubbed it into his scalp and through his long strands of hair, making it sufficiently slicked back. 

This oil was a special concoction he had made himself. It was very thin and smooth, good for greasing hair, and oiling anything. It smelled of lilacs, his favourite scent- joke as some may about lillies being his favourite scent, nothing made him want to touch himself more than the smell of lilacs. 

Sniffing his fingers and shuddering with the nasally orgasmic aromatic tickling his nostrils, he poured a small amount of the oil in his palms and rubbed them together, coating his hands. He then stroked circles on his nipples, them hardening immediately. He trailed his hands down, sucking on his bottom lip in pleasure, tracing his stomach and hair down until he got to his flesh-wand. He stroked the smooth head, thoroughly covering it with the oil, before moving down the shaft, pumping at the same time as coating. Stopping before he got fully hard, he massaged the liquid onto his balls. He ran his hands under and up his ass cheeks before putting the stopper back in the glass vial. He put his robes back on and smoothed his hair back once again before whisking out of the bathroom. 

He followed the empty hall until he got to the portrait of Malaki the Mute, tapping his nose. He swung his portrait open, revealing a secret passage in which Severus snuck through. Following the long, winding path, he took a hidden right turn, bringing him to a descending staircase. After going down the stairs and twisting down another passage, he made it into the room where his other half was hidden. She was currently dormant, not sensing his presence. 

He softly walked over to her, and stroked her side until she stirred awake. “Hello, love,” he said softly. Her frame was as firm and smooth as always. She vibrated. “Okay, love,” he laughed. “I’m coming.” He moved from her side and stood before her, allowing her to see him fully. 

Seeing her face-to-face took his breath away, as always. She was tall, with an ornate gold frame and clawed feet, delicately standing on the floor. Her glass was forever shiny, not a smudge to ever be seen. Ah, Erised. 

He had come looking for her after Albus had removed her from the tunnel under the third corridor. Desperate and upset, he had heard that she showed only the heart’s desire, and thought only of seeing Lily’s face again. But when he had finally found her here and looked into her glass, he didn’t see anything, not even his own reflection. He was confused and angry, what kind of sick joke was this? He had stormed off, but was compelled to come back a few hours later. He had touched her glass, and was overwashed in power. Through the blast of energy, she had explained to him… he was hers, and though he did not know it at that time, his heart’s greatest desire was her, since he had first heard of her. He refused to believe it at first, still clinging onto Lily, but over time, he realized she was right. Since then, they had spent their nights getting to know each other. 

He reached out and laid his hands on her glass. “What? Darling, no, not if you’re not ready.” She vibrated against his hand, very insistent. “If you’re sure…” Severus was shocked. Erised was tired of just talking, she wanted some action. Severus had to admit, he had no idea how to get down and dirty with a mirror, he closest he had gotten was… well, he had been a teenager. He touched her surface again, uncertain, and she sent an image into his head. Smiling, he walked a fair distance away, just in her sight. He turned around to face her with a flourish, and saunter over closer to her. He started slowly disrobing, feelings waves of her desire washing over him, sparking his own desire. Dropping his robes, he pulled out his special lilac oil, pouring more onto his hand and grabbing his penis, furiously pumping, until he shot his load onto her glass, splatting it white. She buzzed contently. 

Severus dropped down and crawled over to her. He ran his finger up her frame, until she impatiently told him to touch the glass. Instead, grinning, he licked the glass of the mirror, attempting to be seductive, but he promptly spat on the floor. “This tastes horrible,” he choked. She laughed. He oiled his hands again and slicked her glass, giving it a finer sheen. The smell of lilacs on top of her beauty, plus her sexual aura, drove him over the edge. He rubbed his erection rapidly against her smooth glass until he came, exploding onto her glass. Panting, he laid her down on the ground and lay down on top of her. Sticky with sweat and his own love-juice, he let himself be lulled to sleep.


End file.
